


Throughout the years

by Phantomxlegend



Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [57]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Clarisse and will friendship, First Meeting, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Over the Years, Shy Will, a tiny bit of angst, clarisse is also way older apparently, mentioned solangelo, they’ve obviously been friends a long time, tiny Will, tiny clarisse, will is light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24872815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomxlegend/pseuds/Phantomxlegend
Summary: Will and Clarisse have been friends for a long time.  Some few key moments as their friendship grew overtime.
Relationships: Clarisse La Rue & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [57]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701808
Comments: 11
Kudos: 222





	Throughout the years

**Author's Note:**

> So apparently Clarisse is like 18 or something because she’s in collage. So this follows Will’s age not Clarisse’s because idk why I assumed they were the same age. This was originally going to be pure angst or hurt/comfort but I’ve already done a ton will angst. So this is pretty fluffy (but I couldn’t resist sprinkling in some angst) enjoy.

_ 9 years old, first year at camp: _

The blond boy sitting in the grass by himself caught her eye. Clarisse furrowed her eyebrows and marched over to him. Plopping down next to him.

He startled and scrambled away a few paces.

“I’m not going to bite,” she insisted, baring her teeth playfully. 

“Right…” the boy relaxed, pulling his knees up to his chest.

“My names Clarisse,” she told him.

“Will.”

Clarisse nodded, crossing her legs in front of herself. Will didn’t say anything, but kept sneaking looks at her out of the corner of his eye.

“Are you  _ sure  _ you won’t bite?” He finally asked. Clarisse laughed.

“Maybe,” she shrugged, “you never know.”

Will laughed nervously at that, “I don’t like it much here, it’s kinda scary.”

“Hm, I’m not scared!” Clarisse boasted proudly, “I guess then I can protect you.”

“Really?” Will chewed on his lower lip.

“I suppose so, you’re too small, you need someone to protect you,” Clarisse flexed proudly, “I’m strong so I’ll protect you.”

“Thank you,” Will smiled, but it quickly faded, “hey wait, I’m not small!”

“Tiny!” Clarisse teased.

“You’re just—just,” Will spluttered, trying to think of something to say, “you’re just big.”

“Hey!”

_ 12 years old: _

“WILL!” The large booming voice started most the Apollo campers awake in the early hours of the morning.

Will cried out in surprise, falling off his bunk, hitting his elbow on the floor as the cabin door swung open.

“You’re late Solace!” Clarisse boomed, standing in the doorway.

“The rest of the camp isn’t even awake yet Clarisse,” Will groaned, leaning his head back against the hardwood floor, making no attempts at getting up.

“Doesn’t matter, you told me that you’d be at the arena for practice at sun up.”

“Clarisse you didn’t need to wake the whole cabin up,” Lee groaned, covering his face with his pillow, “it’s only a myth that us children of Apollo get up with the sun.”

“Your brother is late to practice and that is no exception,” Clarisse marched over to where Will was still laying on the ground. She wrapped her arms around his waist and tossed him over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

“Clarisse what the Hades!” Will exclaimed, flailing around.

“You’re coming with me,” Clarisse tightened her grip around his midsection.

“Put me down!”

“Shhh,” Michael muttered from his bunk, not even turning to look.

Will glanced helplessly at Lee who only smirked at Will as Clarisse bounded out of the Apollo cabin.

“Why do you always do this?” Will groaned, giving up on trying to escape her grasp.

“Because you’re small,” Clarisse insisted, “and what else are big sisters for.”

“I’m glad we’re not related,” Will sighed, “I don’t know what I’d do sleeping in the Ares cabin.”

“Family is more than blood Will,” Clarisse insisted, purposely jostling Will so that her shoulder dug into his stomach. He let out a wheeze and several curses that his mother would scold him for.

_ 13 years old, after the war: _

Clarisse couldn’t find him. She had looked everywhere for Will.

She  _ couldn’t find him _ . 

Worry seeped into her expression, a lot more than she cares to admit as she searched around camp. 

She had seen him run off in the middle of dinner and now he was just  _ gone. _

Clarisse had known him long enough to know all of his hiding places. He just wasn’t in any of them. And she knew them  _ all. _

“Solace I swear to gods,” Clarisse mumbled under her breath, forgetting about her siblings which all shared words of confusion when she got up to chase after Will.

_ He couldn’t have gone far, I was right behind him. _

She had even tried looking in his cabin, it was completely empty.

Now she stormed towards the infirmary with both concern and anger bubbling inside of her. The door was thankfully unlocked as it usually was, so that was a good sign if he was in here.

The lights were off and all the beds were perfectly made. 

But the desk…

The desk that usually was pressed against the side wall where the medics would do paperwork was trashed. 

It was normally spotless, save a couple papers.

But now there was paper everywhere, pens and pencils scattered on the ground around it. The chair was tipped over surrounded by a pool of office supplies. The drawers we’re all open and stuff was scattered.

Clarisse gripped the edge of the doorway.

“Will?” She called out into the infirmary, plastering on more fake confidence. She steered away from the desk.

“Will, are you okay?” She asked as softly as she dared. So far, the infirmary was empty. 

Clarisse turned down the hallway where there were a couple private rooms and the storage room. Laying in the hallway was Will. 

He was staring face up at the ceiling, his eyes wide, tears streaming down his cheeks. Will didn’t even acknowledge Clarisse’s presence.

Clarisse sighed sadly and crouched down next to him. This wasn’t the first time she’d seen her friend like this.

“Will,” she very gently touched his shoulder. He flinched, his eyes darting to the side to look over at her. He didn’t say anything.

“Hey…” she smiled softly at him, “talk to me smalls.”

Will let out a shaky breath, looking back up at the ceiling.

“I don’t…” he licked his lips, “I don’t know what to do…” 

“Since when do any of us know what to do?” Clarisse sat down, her back against the wall, “we’re all flying by the seat of our pants here Will, you don’t have to know what to do.”

“I miss them…” Will whispered, another wave of tears rolling down his face. He let out a dry sob, not even bothering to cover his face. 

Clarisse nodded, rubbing his arm gently, “you’ve still got me, you’ve still got all your other siblings as well, and everyone else at camp that’s your friend.”

Will nodded weakly, “it hurts…”

Clarisse frowned slightly, “I know, Will, I know.”

_ Age 15 after the war with Gaea: _

“Nico for the love of Olympus stop fighting innocent people,” Will scolded as he wrapped bandages around an injured son of Athena. 

Nico scoffed and plopped down in the office chair, the back of it swiveling dangerously after a broken screw after an incident two years ago.

“I’m not going to make any promises.”

Will sighed and turned to the other camper, “you can go now but don’t strain yourself too hard and try to get some rest.”

The kid nodded and scrambled out of the infirmary, clearly avoiding Nico. 

Will brushed, clapped his hands together, washing his hands at the sink after taking his gloves off.

“What are you going to do when you seriously injure a camper and then you get in big trouble?” Will asked, flicking water from his hands at Nico.

“Oops, my bad I guess,” Nico shrugged, looking over some of the papers that were left out on the desk.

Will heaved another sigh, running his fingers through his hair, “what was the aggravation this time?”

“He was making fun of some of the younger campers,” Nico responded. Will knew all too well about dealing with campers that were mocking the younger kids. That had gotten him in a lot of trouble before. Not that he’d ever admit that.

“Don’t get physical, you can yell at them all you want but don’t beat them up,” Will insisted. Inwardly signing as the infirmary door slammed open. Today has been a long day and it wasn’t even noon.

“William!” A familiar voice boomed, “you’re late again.”

“What are you talking about?” Will asked, frowning at Clarisse. She grinned mischievously.

“Yeah what are you talking about?” Nico chimed in, irritated at the daughter of Ares already. And she had just got here.

Clarisse crossed the room in a surprisingly few steps and grabbed Will by the waist. Will had only a second to register what was going to happen before he was once again tossed over the girl’s shoulder.

“You can’t miss practice Will!” Clarisse laughed proudly, Will squeaked and kicked his legs in the air uselessly.

“How could you!” Will groaned, “I didn’t miss anything. We were going to practice after dinner.”

“There’s been a schedule change so you need to get your butt to the arena,” Clarisse poked Will in the side. He suppressed a laugh and tried to squirm out of her grip.

“Will still has work to do,” Nico insisted.

“It’ll be fine, no need to get all protective,” Clarisse grinned, “or I’ll toss you over my other shoulder and throw both of you into the lake.”

“No thanks,” Nico held his hands up in surrender.

“Put me down before your bony shoulder bruises my ribs,” Will dug his elbow into Clarisse’s back as he propped his chin up so now he could see Nico.

“You shouldn’t make me have to come get you,” Clarisse turned back towards the door, “you can see your boyfriend later Nico.”

She didn’t wait for Nico’s response before storming out of the infirmary, Will bouncing on her shoulder as she walked. A few campers giggled at the familiar sight of Will sling over Clarisse’s shoulder.

“Do I weigh like  _ anything  _ to you?” Will asked.

“Not at all,” Clarisse bragged, “you’re still as small as when we were kids.”

Will sighed, accepting his fate.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I had fun writing this. I don’t know the quality but I’m tired. They have one shown interaction but their friendship would be so pure. Also I had no clue how to write Clarisse OR younger Will and Clarisse. Kids suck man idk and I don’t know what I’m doing. But I hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading. I love you all, have a good night/day/evening.


End file.
